Staroveký Rím
'Staroveký Rím '''bola civilizácia, ktorá vzišla z mesta Rím, založeného na Apeninskom polostrove pravdepodobne v 8. storočí pred Kristom, ktorá expandovala do značnej časti antického sveta a pretrvala až do 5. resp. 6. storočia nášho letopočtu. Forma vlády v Ríme sa v priebehu storočí menila najprv z kráľovstva na republiku a nakoniec v cisárstvo. Rímske územie bolo obývané rôznymi národmi s rozličnými jazykmi, náboženstvami a kultúrou. Aj napriek tomu sa tu v priebehu existencie cisárstva rozvinula univerzalistická myšlienka jedinej a jednotnej rímskej ríše - ''imperium sine fine („ríša bez hraníc“). Vymedziť dobu existencie starovekého Ríma je možné jednak archaickým obdobím pred založením mesta a jednak jeho zánikom, prípadne premenu v neskoršiu Byzantsku ríšu. V dobe svojho najväčšieho rozsahu, za cisára Trajána, sa moc Ríma rozprestierala do všetkých zemí pozdĺž Stredozemného mora, ďalej do Galie, veľkej časti Británie a do oblasti Čierneho mora. Rím vládol nad väčšinou vtedy známeho sveta (orbis terrarum). Rímom založená ríša poslúžila ako nástroj šírenia klasickej kultúry, umenia a obchodu do všetkých im podmanených krajov. Vtedajšej životnej úrovne a počtu obyvateľstva malo byť v Európe a Afrike znovu dosiahnuté až o mnoho storočí neskôr. Vo východnej časti impéria došlo k zmiešaniu latinskej kultúry s helenistickými a orientálnymi prvkami. Oproti bol západ úplne romanizovaný. Rimania navyše nemali vplyv iba na nimi ovládané územia, ale aj na okolitý svet, ktorý sa nachádzal mimo ich kontroly. Latinčina, jazyk Rimanov, sa stala úradným jazykom v ríši. V niektorých častiach impéria, najmä na východe, kde bola gréčtina používaná viacej ako latinčina, sa aj napriek tomu dokázali udržať aj pôvodné jazyky. Latinčina tak bola po stáročia jazykom Európanov a neskôr až do nástupu baroka taktiež jazykom vzdelancov. V rímskokatolíckej cirkvi zostala až do dôb Druhého vatikánskeho koncilu jediným jazykom, v ktorom boli vykonávané omše a bohoslužby. Ešte dnes sú v mnohých vedách, ako napr. v medicíne či biológii uplatňované latinské odborné výrazy a ďalšie sú vytvorené. Latinský je takisto pôvod moderných románskych jazykov Európy (taliančina, francúzština, španielčina, portugalčina, rumunčina a ďalšie). Veľmi mnoho prevzatých latinských slov sa vyskytuje tiež v germánskych a slovanských jazykoch. Európske právo a štátoveda, najmä občianske právo, majú korene v niekdajšom rímskom práve. Dejiny starovekého Ríma Založenie Ríma Podľa legendy, ktorú zapísal rímsky historik Titus Livius, založil Rím, mesto na rieke Tiber v roku 753 pred Kristom Romulus, prvý zo siedmich rímskych kráľov. Týmto dátumom sa začal aj rímsky letopočet. Legenda hovorí o dvojčatách Romulovi a Removi, ktorí boli synmi boha Marsa a vestálky (kňažky) Rey Silvie. Po narodení ich kráľ Amulius nariadil hodiť do rieky Tiber, pretože mu podľa veštby mali priniesť nešťastie. Zachránila ich však vlčica, ktorá sa k rieke prišla napiť a odchovala ich na vlastnom mlieku. Dodnes je preto vlčica symbolom mesta Rím. Romulus neskôr postavil a opevnil osadu na Palatíne, jednom zo siedmych pahorkoch mesta Rím. Medzi bratmi, po kom sa mesto bude nazývať. V nej Romulus zabil Rema a mesto pomenoval podľa seba - Roma. Z toho vzniklo pomenovanie Rím. Historici sa však nazdávajú, že Rím vznikol pravdepodobne splynutím latinských osád, po zjednotení rodov Latinov a Sabinov, na území dnešného Ríma. Najstaršie osídlenie možno podľa archeologických nálezov datovať do 10. st. pred Kristom. Meno Rím je pravdepodobne etruského pôvodu, preto sa vznik mesta pripisuje práve Etruskom. Sedem kráľov - Obdobie kráľovstva Kráľ bol najvyšším politickým aj náboženským predstaviteľom štátu. Pomáhal mu senát, ktorý mal poradnú funkciu. V senáte boli zastúpení predstavitelia najvýznamnejších rodín (rodová aristokracia), ktoré vlastnili najviac pôdy a najväčšie stáda dobytka. Potomkovia týchto rodín - patricijovia - rozhodovali o väčšine záležitosti štátu. Slobodní remeselníci a roľníci - plebejci - nemali politické práva a nemohli sa zúčastňovať na sneme. Rím postupne nadobudol vzhľad etruského mesta - tvorili ho široké ulice, vodu a odpad odvádzal veľký kanál vybudovaný pod ulicami. V 6. storočí pred Kristom vzrástol vplyv bohatých obchodníkov a remeselníkov, a preto Servius Tullius urobil reformu politického systému v Ríme: 1. Obyvateľstvo rozdelil do 5 tried a podľa toho odstupňoval ich politické práva 2. Najväčšie práva mali najbohatší, ktorí zastávali úrady a mali najväčší podiel na politickej moci, zároveň však museli zabezpečiť pre vojsko väčšinu vojakov 3. Reforma obmedzila moc rodovej aristokracie a vytvorila predpoklady na prudký rozvoj Ríma 4. Do čela štátu sa dostali schopní ľudia s veľkým majetkom, bez ohľadu na pôvod Posledným kráľom bol Tarcunius Superbus, ktorý zneužíval svoje postavenie, a preto ho Rimania zbavili moci a funkcie. Stalo sa tak roku 510 pred Kristom. Rím sa tak zbavil Etruskej nadvlády a kráľovstva, ktoré už nikdy nebolo obnovené. Res publica - Vec verejná ]] Rok 510 predstavuje začiatok rímskej republiky (510 - 31 pred Kr.). Rimania si najprv museli upevniť svoje postavenie na Apeninskom polostrove. Z obrany proti etruským, italickým a gréckym susedom prešli postupne k bojom o ovládnutie celého celého polostrova, čo sa im podarilo okolo roku 270 pred Kr. Vnútorný vývoj Ríma v tomto období poznamenali politické boje medzi patricijmi a plebejcami. Patriciovia mali ako jediní plné občianske práva, ktoré im umožňovali zastávať významné úradné funkcie, uzatvárať plnoprávne manželstvo, hlasovať v sneme o kandidátoch na úradnícke miesta atď. Plebejci mali len obmedzené práva: nemohli zastávať najdôležitejšie úrady, hlasovať ani uzatvárať manželstvá s patricijmi. Preto sa plebejci zjednotili a pod hrozbou odchodu z Ríma (secessio plebis), si nakoniec vymohli zriadenie špeciálnych plebejských úradníkov - tribúnov ľudu, ktorí ich chránili pred zvôľou patricijov. V roku 449 pred Kr. si vynútili aj spísanie zvykového práva (tzv. zákony 12 tabúľ). Nakoniec sa im podarilo dosiahnuť zrovnoprávnenie s patricijmi, keď v roku 227 pred Kr. plebejské zhromaždenie dostalo právo prijímať zákony platné pre celý štát a plebejci získali funkciu jedného konzula. Pre výkon úradu v Ríme sa tak stal rozhodujúcim majetok, keďže všetky úrady boli čestné, čiže neplatené. Po vyhnaní kráľov na čele Rímskej republiky stali dvaja volení konzuli (všetci rímski úradníci boli volení na obmedzenú dobu, spravidla na jeden rok), ktorí v dobe ohrozenia mohli odovzdať moc diktátorovi (najviac však na polroka). Hoci naďalej existovali občianske snemy (centuriálny a starší tributný) hlavnú úlohu prevzal senát ovládaní bohatými patricijmi a plebejcami - nobilitou. Dobytie Stredomoria Čoskoro sa Rím stal hlavným činiteľom v domácej i zahraničnej politike. Zjednotením Itálie Rimania vytvorili novú mocnosť v oblasti Stredomoria a čoskoro sa dostali do konfliktu s fenickým (púnskym) Kartágom, ktoré ovládalo časť severnej Afriky, Sicílie, Sardínie a Korziky. Rimania mali takisto záujem o tieto územia, čo viedlo ku vzniku tzv. púnskych vojen. Prvá púnska vojna (264 - 241 pred Kr.) skončila víťazstvom Rimanov, ktorí prinútili Kartágincov opustiť Sicíliu a priľahlé Liparské ostrovy a zaplatiť obrovské odškodné. Druhú púnsku vojnu (218 - 201 pred Kr.) prekvapivo začal kartáginsky vojvodca Hanibal, ktorí porušil zmluvu s Rímom, prešiel s vojskom z Hispánie cez Pyreneje a Alpy do Itálie, porazil prekvapených Rimanov v bitke pri Trasimenskom jazere a Kannách (217 a 216 pred Kr.) a vydal sa na pochod na Rím. Situácia sa zdala, byť zúfala, no Rimania nakoniec zvíťazili pomocou plánu konzula P. Cornelia Scipiona, ktorý sa vylodil priamo v Afrike a pripravil Kartágincom tvrdú porážku (202 pred Kr.). V tretej púnskej vojne (149 - 146 pred Kr.) Rimania Kartágo definitívne porazili a zrovnali zo zemou. V 2. a 1. storočí pred Kr. si Rimania postupne podmanili väčšinu helénistických štátov: ríšu Seleukovcov, Pergamské kráľovstvo, Bosporskú ríšu, židovský štát, grécke mestské spolky, macedónsku ríšu Antigonovcov a nakoniec (v roku 30 pred Kr.) aj ptolemaiovský Egypt. Rím sa tak stal najsilnejšou veľmocou Stredomoria. Kríza rímskej republiky Hannibalova výprava na Apeninský polostrov zanechala neblahé následky na rímskom vidieku. Drobné hospodárstva boli často spustošené, ich majitelia bojovali vo vojnách a nemali po návrate domov prostriedky na obnovu zanedbaného majetku. K Rímu bolo v relatívne krátkej dobe pripojené ohromné územie, z ktorého na jednej strane do krajiny prúdil lacný tovar, na druhej strane však zisky z daní v provinciách zostávali v rukách najbohatšej vrstvy. Vojny priniesli obrovské množstvo otrokov, ktorí pracovali v baniach, na stavbách a vykonávali najťažšie práce v poľnohospodárstve. Drobní roľníci nemohli konkurovať veľkostatkárom, ktorí vlastnili množstvá otrokov, strácali majetky a odchádzali do miest, kde tvorili rastúcu vrstvu bezzemkov - proletárov. Proletári zostávali rímskymi občanmi, no nemohli bojovať v armáde, lebo nemali prostriedky na zadováženie vlastnej výzbroje. Rím čoskoro začal pociťovať nedostatok vojakov. Krízovú situáciu sa pokúsili vyriešiť bratia Tiberius a Gaius Gracchus. Obaja v rokoch 133 - 123 pred ]] Kr. navrhli, aby sa obmedzil rozsah pôdy veľkostatkov a nadmerná pôda sa mala rozdeliť medzi bezzemkov. Narazili však na tvrdý odpor senátu a obaja zomreli násilnou smrťou. Keďže nakopené problémy sa neriešili, rímska spoločnosť sa polarizovala a vznikli dve politické skupiny: * optimáti - prívrženci najbohatších vlastníkov pôdy a starých rímskych rodov * populári - ich snahou bolo rovnomernejšie rozdelenie moci v štáte a s tým súvisiaca pozemková a vojenská reforma Situáciu v armáde napokon vyriešil úspešný vojvodca a mnohonásobný konzul, predstaviteľ strany populárov Gaius Marius, ktorý prijal do armády bezzemkov a zo štátnej pokladnice im vyplácal žold - vytvoril tak žoldnierske vojsko - stálu platenú armádu. Na čele optimátov stál Lucius Cornelius Sulla, ktorý bol tiež úspešným vojvodcom. Vojenským stretom medzi Sullovými a Mariovými prívržencami sa začalo obdobie dlhotrvajúcich vojen. Sulla vyšiel z konfliktu víťazne a ľudové zhromaždenie mu udelilo hodnosť diktátora na neobmedzenú dobu. Sulla síce na čas usporiadal veci verejné, no so svojimi odporcami zaobchádzal kruto. Vytvoril zoznamy (proskripcie) politicky nevhodných ľudí, ktorí boli postavený mimo zákon, zbavený majetku a často aj života. Povstanie otrokov Prvé povstanie otrokov vypuklo na Sicílii okolo roku 137 pred Kr. a jeho príčinou bolo kruté zaobchádzanie otrokárov s otrokmi. Zapojili sa do neho tisícky otrokov, ale nakoniec bolo povstanie potlačené. Podobne skončili povstanie otrokov v Malej Ázii (dnešné Turecko), opäť na Sicílii (104 pred Kr.) a v Bosporskej ríši na grécko-rímskej hranici. Medzi najväčšie a najvýznamnejšie povstanie otrokov sa však zaradilo Spartakovo povstanie. Povstanie, ktoré viedol Spartakus chcelo otrokov a odviesť ich cez rímske územie do ich vlasti (Grécka a Galie). Postupne sa k nemu pridávali stovky otrokov a utáborili sa na hore Vezuv. Rímskemu vojsku sa dlho nedarilo otrokov poraziť. Spartakus s otrokmi sa chceli dostať na Sicíliu, ale rímske vojsko ich na juhu Itálie obkľúčilo a nakoniec porazilo. Spartakus zahynul v krvavom boji. Šesťtisíc zajatých otrokov ukrižovali popri Appiovej ceste z Kapui do Ríma. Príčinou porážky bola nejednotnosť povstalcov a presila rímskej armády. Prvý triumvirát Keď sa Sulla v roku 79 pred Kr. odobral na odpočinok, v Ríme opäť prepukli nepokoje. Po povstaniach otrokov žiadali rímski šľachtici, na čele s Catilinom, nastolenie vojenskej diktatúry. Sprisahanie bolo odhalené a Catilina v boji zahynul. Po ňom sa však do popredia dostali ďalší politici, ktorí chceli zvrhnúť republiku. Vtedy (v roku 60 pred Kr.) uzavreli traja najmocnejší muži Ríma, Gnaeus Pompeius, najvýznamnejší vojvoda tej doby, Marcus Licinius Crassus, najbohatší Riman a víťaz nad Spartakovým povstaním a obľúbený politický vodca Gaius Iulius Caesar politickú dohodu troch mužov - triumvirát (spolok troch ľudí), ktorou si rozdelili moc v Ríme. Gaius Iulius Caesar ]] Caesar pochádzal z patricijskej rodiny Julianovcov. Bol významný vojvodca, politik a spisovateľ, ktorý uskutočnil mnoho reforiem (zmien) - medzi inými reformu kalendára (Juliánsky kalendár). V roku 60 pred Kr. sa Caesar stal konzulom a získal podporu vojska. Neskôr bol správcom provincie Galia (dnešné Francúzsko), ktorú ovládol a získal bohatú korisť vo forme zlata. Počas Caesarovho pobytu v Galii zomrel Crassus a triumvirát sa rozpadol. Caesar a Pompeius začali bojovať o moc. V roku 49 pred Kr. prekročil Caesar s armádou riečku Rubikon na hranici Itálie (vtedy vyslovil pamätnú vetu „''Kocky sú hodené''“) a začal pochod na Rím. Podarilo sa mu ho obsadiť a v roku 48 pred Kr. poraziť Pompeiove vojská (Pompeius ušiel do Egypta, kde bol zavraždený). V Egypte sa Caesar zamiešal do sporu o trón medzi dedičmi z rodu Ptolemaiovcov a postavil sa na stranu kráľovnej Kleopatry, ktorú dosadil na egyptský trón. Medzi Kleopatrou a Caesarom sa začal ľúbostný vzťah, z ktorého sa narodil syn Kaisarion (neskôr ho dal zavraždiť Octavius). Roku 47 pred Kr. dobyl Caesar časť Malej Ázie, o čom napísal senátu tri slová: „''Prišiel som, videl som, zvíťazil som''“. Po návrate do Ríma bol Caesar vymenovaná za doživotného diktátora a stal sa neobmedzeným vládcom. Rím síce ostal republikou, ale skutočnú moc mal v rukách jediný muž - Caesar. Postupne si svojou politikou poštval proti sebe senátorov, ktorí proti Caesarovi pripravovali sprisahanie, na čele ktorého stáli Brutus a Cassius. 15. marca roku 44 pred Kr. bol Caesar na zasadnutí senátu zavraždený senátormi (dobodali ho dýkami). Druhý triumvirát a koniec republiky Po smrti Caesara vypukla občianska vojna. V roku 43 pred Kr. sa spojili ďalší traja politici Marcus Antonius, Caesarov priateľ, Marcus Aemilius Lepidus, náčelník Caesarovej jazdy a Gaius Octavius, Caesarov adoptovaný syn a vytvorili Druhý triumvirát. Ľudové zhromaždenie poverilo nový triumvirát nastoliť poriadok, pričom nastalo veľké krviprelievanie a zhabanie majetku Caesarových nepriateľov. Antonius a Octavius odstavili Lepida od moci (42 pred Kr.) a ríšu si rozdelili medzi sebou: Octavius vládol v Itálii a západnej časti ríše, Antonius vo východnej časti ríše. Antonius vystupoval ako samovládca a začal si ľúbostný vzťah s Kleopatrou, pričom zavrhol svoju manželku (Octaviovu sestru). Neskôr sa s manželkou rozviedol a oženil sa s Kleopatrou (z toho manželstva sa narodili dvojičky - Alexander Hélios a Kleopatra Seléné). Zrada Antonia vyvolala vojnu medzi Octaviom a Antoniom. Rozhodujúca bitka sa odohrala pri Actiu (31 pred Kr.) a Octavius zvíťazil. Antonius a Kleopatra spáchali v roku 30 pred Kr. v meste Alexandria samovraždu (Kleopatra sa údajne nechala uhryznúť jedovatým hadom). V roku 30 pred Kr. pripojil Octavius Egypt ako provinciu k Rímskej ríši. Následne sa Octavius vzdal všetkých funkcií a v roku 27 pred Kr. získal nový titul - Imperator Caesar Augustus. Od tohto roku sa z Octavia stal cisár Augustus (čo v preklade znamená vznešený). Rímsky principát ]] Po tom ako sa rímska republika pozmenila na cisárstvo a Octavianus sa stal prvým rímskym cisárom Augustom vznikla nová štátna forma - principát, ktorý v sebe spájal absolutistickú monarchistickú moc so zachovaním republikánskych ištitúcií. Cisár Augustus tak založil juliovsko-claudiovsku dynastiu (vládla v rokoch 27 pred Kr. až 68 po Kr.), zreformoval štátnu správu, zorganizoval nové légie, zaviedol osobnú gardu (tzv. praetoriánov), vydal nový občiansky zákonník na ochranu rodiny a viedol relatívne málo vojen (bitka pri Teutoburskom lese, kde Rimania utrpeli porážku s Germánmi). Augustus podporoval chudobných, rozdeľoval im obilie a peniaze, taktiež organizoval gladiátorske hry. V jeho časoch sa narodil Ježiš Kristus. Po jeho smrti vládol jeho nevlastný syn Tiberius (14 - 37 po Kr.), za ktorého vlády bol umučený Ježiš Kristus. Nástupcami Tiberia boli cisári Caligula (37 - 41) a Claudius (41 - 54), ktorý v roku 43 vytvoril provincie Britannia a Judea. Po ňom vládol jeho adoptívny syn Nero (54 - 68), známy tým, že v roku 64 nechal vypáliť Rím, za čo potom roku 68 vraždil kresťanov (v tej dobe boli popravení aj sv. Peter a Pavol). V rokoch 69 - 96 vládla flaviovská dynastia (cisári Vespasianus, Titus a Domitianus), známa krutým prenasledovaním kresťanov a Židov. V časoch Domitiana (81 - 96) sa začal stavať Limes Romanus (obranná línia hradieb a pevností namierená proti Germánom) a boli vytvorené provincie Horná a Dolná Germania. Dynastia adoptívnych cisárov Po zavraždení Domitiana vládla tzv. dynastia adoptívnych cisárov (96 - 192). Medzi najväčších patril Traján (98 - 117) a Hadrián (117 - 138), za ktorých ríša dosiahla svojho maximálneho ekonomického i politického rozkvetu (ovládali územie od dnešnej Veľkej Británie až po rieku Indus). Severné hranice ríše boli znepokojované nájazdmi Germánov, preto sa ďalej upevňoval Limes Romanus. V roku 135 bolo potlačené židovské povstanie Bar Kochba a Židom bol pod trestom smrti zakázaný pobyt v Jeruzaleme (trval až do roku 1984). Veľmi dôležitým cisárom tejto dynastie Marcus Aurelius (161 - 180), zvaný filozof na tróne, ktorý chcel z územia Slovenska vytvoriť provinciu Markomania. Po ňom vládol Commodus (180 - 192), vynikajúci gladiátor, a začalo obdobie dynastie Severovcov (193 - 235). Prvými cisármi tejto dynastie bol Septimius Severus (193 - 211) a Caracalla (211 - 217), ktorý v roku 212 udelil všetkým občanom ríše rímske občianstvo. Potom nasledovala dynastia vojenských cisárov (235 - 284), z ktorých cisár Valerianus (253 - 260) zakázal v roku 257 kresťanské bohoslužby a kresťanov veľmi prenasledoval. Obdobie neskorého cisárstva ]] V období neskorého cisárstva - dominátu (284 - 476) moc Ríma pomaly upadala, pretože začínali problémy v poľnohospodárstve (veľkostatky boli neefektívne a bohatí Rimania začali pôdu prenajímať - tzv. kolonát), remesle aj vojenstve, keď v armáde bojovalo veľa barbarov. Principát bol zastaraný a štátnu správu bolo nutné zreformovať. Urobil to Gaius Valerius Diocles, syn prepusteného otroka, ktorý sa v r. 284 chopil moci a stal sa cisárom Diokleciánom (284 - 305). Okamžite zrušil principát (republikánske úrady vrátane senátu) a vládol neobmedzene ako pán a boh („''dominus et deus''“). Ríšu rozdelil na 12 diecéz (tie na provincie), armádu na pohraničné vojská a pohyblivé vojenské zbory, zaviedol nové dane, nechal raziť nové mince a prenasledoval kresťanov. V r. 305 sa vzdal vlády a odišiel žiť do dnešného Splitu. Po ňom vládol Konštantín I. Veľký (306 - 337), ktorý v reformách pokračoval (v armáde, administratíve a pod.) a viedol vojny s Germánmi. Zásadný obrat urobil v politike ku kresťanom, aj keď bol pohanom, Milánskym ediktom dal v r. 313 kresťanom náboženskú slobodu a v r. 325 zorganizoval Nicejský koncil, na ktorom sa ustanovilo vyznanie viery. V r. 330 si zvolil ako hlavné mesto starú grécku kolóniu Byzantion, ktorá sa po prestavbe začala volať Konštantínopol. Vystaval tu mnoho kresťanských chrámov a spolu so svojou matkou Helenou hľadal na Golgote Kristov kríž. Pred svojou smrťou sa stal kresťanom. Z jeho nasledovníkov sú dôležití cisári Julianus (361 - 363), ktorý kresťanov prenasledoval a snažil sa obnoviť antické pohanstvo, a Theodosius (379 - 395), ktorý v r. 385 vyhlásil kresťanstvo za štátne náboženstvo. Po jeho smrti sa v r. 395 Rímska ríša rozdelila na dve časti, a to na východnú, kde vládol cisár Arkadios a západnú, ktorú ovládal Honorius (395 - 423). Vtedy už bola predovšetkým západná časť ríše znepokojovaná veľkým sťahovaním národov, ktoré spôsobil kočovný kmeň Hunov. Tí v r. 375 zničili na rieke Don umiestnenú ríšu Ostrogótov, ktorí po svojej porážke utiekli do Európy a rozhýbali tu všetky germánske kmene. Zánik západorímskej ríše a koniec staroveku Vizigótsky kráľ Alarich v r. 410 vnikol do Talianska a spustošil Rím, do oblasti dnešnej Lombardie od rieky Labe prenikli Longobardi, do Bavorska sa dostali Baiuvarovia, do Galie Frankovia a Burgundi, a z oblasti dnešného Sliezska a severného Slovenska utiekli Vandali, ktorí sa usadili v Hispánii. Odtiaľ potom v r. 429 prešli pod vedením Geisericha do Afriky, kde si založili ríšu s hlavným mesto Kartágom a neskôr v roku 455 zničili Rím. A medzi Germánmi sa pohybovali Huni, ktorým velil Attila (tzv. „''Bič boží''“). Rimania ale Attilu r. 451 porazili v bitke pri Katalaunských poliach - stredné Francúzsko (vládol vtedy cisár Valentinianus III. (425 - 455)). Porazený Attila vpadol v r. 452 do severného Talianska, ktorého obyvateľstvo sa ho tak bálo, že si založilo mesto na mori - Benátky. V týchto časoch vojen žilo veľa svätcov, napr. Augustinus Aurelius (354 - 430), Martin Toursky (315 - 397) či Uršula. V r. 455 bol cisár Valentinianus III. zabitý a začal desivý chaos, ktorý bol ukončený v r. 475, kedy bol na trón dosadený 6-ročný chlapec Romulus Augustus. Toho ale v r. 476 zosadil z trónu vodca germánskeho kmeňa Skirov Odoaker. Tým skončila existencia západorímskej ríše a spolu s ňou aj starovek. Kultúra starovekého Ríma Staroveký Rím vznikol ako mesto, postupne sa rozrastal na mestský štát a nakoniec na rozsiahlu starovekú ríšu. Rimania si podmaňovali okolité územia a prijímali kultúru ich obyvateľov. Najväčším vzorom pre nich však bola kultúra starovekého Grécka, ktorú ďalej rozvíjali. Preto sa dnes pre grécku a rímsku kultúru používa označenie antická kultúra. Rímska filozofia ]] Postupný rozmach Rímskej ríše síce siahajúcej od anglických brehov až po Afriku a Áziu nezastavil šírenie gréckej kultúry, ktorá naopak začala dobývať Rím, kam začali prichádzať grécki umelci a stavitelia. To platí zvlášť o gréckej filozofii. Rimania boli národom praktickým a to najväčšie, čo nám zanechali okrem latinky, bolo rímske právo a vzor správy štátu, prepracované s doposiaľ neznámou dokonalosťou. Obe oblasti, teda právo i štát sú od seba neoddeliteľné a majú svoj základ v mravnom jednotlivcovi a jeho začlenení do štátu a spoločnosti. Filozofia možno stratila na svojej originalite a hĺbke, ale nie na rozmanitosti a stala sa spolu s náboženstvom vládnucou mocnosťou tohto obdobia, až kým ju nevystriedalo rodiace sa kresťanstvo. V Ríme sa najviac rozšírila stoická filozofia. Z Grécka ju sem priniesli Chrisippovi žiaci (Diogenes zo Seleukeie a Antipatros z Tarsu), ktorí do Ríma prišli roku 155 pred Kr. Tu ho začali prednášať filozofi tzv. „''strednej Stoy“ - Panaitios z Rhodu a Poseidonios. Panaitios bol dokonca aj učiteľom rímskeho patrícia a víťaza nad Hannibalom, Scipiona Africana. No a na rhodskej stoickej škole u Poseidonia študovali i Pompeius a Cicero. A boli to títo dvaja Rimania, ktorí sa snáď najviac zaslúžili o rozšírenie stoicizmu v rímskej spoločnosti. K ním patril aj vrah I. Caesara, Marcus Brutus, no aj sám už tu spomenutý politik Cicero, ale i Seneca a priateľ cisára Augusta, Musonius Rufus, ktorého neskôr roku 65 po Kr. Nero vyhnal z Ríma, pretože bol spojení s republikánmi. Posledným výrazným predstaviteľom rímskeho stoicizmu, ale už v 2. storočí po Kr. bol aj cisár Marcus Aurelius. Okrem tejto rímskej stoickej vetvy bol stoicizmus rozvíjaný i v samotnom Grécku. Celkom pretrvával až do roku 529, keď ho natrvalo zrušil cisár Justinián, ktorý uzatvoril všetky vtedajšie filozofické školy. Treba zdôrazniť, že stoicizmus v tejto neistej dobe, ktorá bola sprevádzaná politickými prevratmi, konfiškáciami majetku a lúpežami, zohrával významnú úlohu pri obhajobe otázok vlastníckych vzťahov, osobnej slobody a dodržiavania právnych, no i etických noriem. Predovšetkým im ležali na srdci otázky osobnej mravnej dokonalosti, pretože pre spravodlivý a čestný život človeka je nevyhnutné predovšetkým jeho mravné sebazdokonaľovanie. Ich heslom bolo: „''Kto je cnostný, je i šťastný“. Vzdelanie a školstvo starovekého Ríma Rím mal odlišné politické a hospodárske podmienky ako Atény. Rimania boli zástancovia rodinnej výchovy, pričom dôraz kládli na výchovu roľníkov aj bojovníkov (do 7 roku matka, potom otec). Dominantné postavenie mal otec, matka zohrávala úlohu vychovávateľky pri základoch čítania, písania, počítania a spievaní náboženských piesní. Prvé elementárne školy boli súkromné a nazývali sa ludi (hry). Na tieto školy nadväzovali školy gramatistov. Vyšším stupňom boli školy rétorov. Ideál bola gramaticko-literárna výchova. Vznikali aj prvé špecifické školy pre prípravu učiteľov (pedagogiá). Do Ríma preniká grécke vzdelanie, preto sa v školách vyučuje po grécky. Systém výchovy v cisárskom Ríme je podobný ako v republikánskom Ríme, ale zmenil sa obsah a jeho ciele. Elementárne školy sa stali školou chudoby. Začali sa zakladať latinské školy. Postupne sa súkromné školy stávajú štátnymi učilišťami. Zakladali sa vyššie odborné školy (právnicke, medicínske a staviteľské). Vznikali aj ústavy na výchovu dievčat. Vzniklo aj niekoľko nových univerzít a iných vysokých škôl. Pojem „univerzita“ pochádza od cisára Hadriana. Štát začína učiteľov platiť zo štátnej pokladne, dáva im určité privilégiá a ustanovuje dozor nad školami. Umenie a architektúra